


Too Loud

by chezamanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Other, POV Second Person, Party, Relationship(s), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“There you are.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> For [finishphobic](http://finishphobic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Micro Story Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/128361068701/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) #14, too loud.
> 
> Requester didn't specify a pairing, so I made it vague. Include your favorite female or female-identifying person.

“There you are.”

You look up and see her in the doorway with a sympathetic look on her face. She knows you aren’t great with crowds and don’t know how to turn it on and off as easily as she can. She closes the door behind her and sits next to you on the loveseat.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just needed a break from… everything.”

She strokes your hair soothingly. “C'mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Are you sure?” you ask.

“Absolutely. I would much rather be at home with you than at some party.”


End file.
